<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honu by chrissyliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790062">Honu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz'>chrissyliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Old Age, Old Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo and George are living a new life at an island near Hawaii. </p><p>Just a bunch of old! Starrison One Shots in 2020. 💕<br/>Lot's of smut ofc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You coming dear?" George was in the bedroom, sitting naked on a soft carpet on the floor waiting for his lover to finally join him. Richard came back moments later, still dressed but smiling softly. It was rather dark in their bedroom, only some candles shining and the elder began to undress while George watched him silently. When he was naked he sat down across the younger. George took his hands in his and they started their ceremony.<br/>
</p>
<p>
The younger began to move his hands over Ringos shoulders and chest before he gently pushed him down on the carpet. Richard closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his breathing, it was important that he focused on his breath for what would come next. The younger got some massage oil and put a small amount on Richards chest, he started to spread it gently on his upper body, moving his hands slowly over his tummy as well. He massaged him slowly, guiding his hands over his shoulders all the way down to his legs. Richard was sighing a little and opened his eyes again to watch Georges hands traveling all the way down over his legs, massaging his thighs and calves. George lifted one of his legs and began to massage his foot. He did the same with the other leg, making sure his lover was relaxed before he spread his legs a little, sitting comfortably between them. His hands kept moving over Richards upper body, feeling the up and down of his chest and noticed his controlled breathing. This was part of this special massage, someone could let lose and only receive all the attention and love from his lover. The younger put some more oil on one hand and began to take Ringos limp member in his hands, cupping it gently with his palms. He began to move his fingertips over the tip and pressed his palm against the base. One hand was squeezing his balls gently while the other softly caressed his cock. It didn't take that long and Ringo was hard, his breathing was quicker and he tried  to focus on his breath and not his growing erection. There was more to tantra, not just the sexual, erotic aspect, they could have this deeper bonding when they did this together. George used some different technique now, touching Richards member with both hands, making small moves - sending vibrations through his organ. Ringo gasped softly, trying to stay still. When George stroke him with long, strong strokes, he felt his dick twitch and he began to moan softly. George was focusing at least half an hour on his dick before they changed positions. George was on his back now and Ringo laid on top of him on his back as well. They couldn't look at each other but George moved his hands over Ringos sides, his chest and thighs, caressing every spot he could reach with his hands. Ringo could feel Georges growing hardness against his backside and it turned him on even more.</p><p> Their massage slowly came to an end and when Richard could feel Georges erection pressing hard against his rear he knew that the younger would soon release him. The youngers hand wrapped gently around his dick and he began to stroke him slowly while he placed kisses on his neck and throat. Ringo moved his hips a little, causing some friction between their bodies and making George moan softly. He continued to stroke the elder, faster this time, his other hand squeezing his balls gently. It made Richard groan and he was feeling close now. "Georgie..." he grunted and with some last, slow strokes he came. It felt like an endless stream and Ringo groaned loudly when he finally finished. He could feel something wet against his arse and grinned a little, knowing that George had come as well. He slowly turned around so they could finally look at each other. "I love you." He mumbled and kissed him tenderly. George grinned and kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.  </p><p>"I love you too~ you lasted quite long today." The younger pecked his cheek and nuzzled his neck a little.  "Next time it's your turn." He mumbled and Richard nodded, taking Georges hand in his and squeezing it softly. "Let's get under the sheets... the floor is not that comfortable for yer back." George nodded and the both got up and into their huge bed. George sighed softly and smiled happily "I can't tell you how much I love you, I feel so deeply bonded with you - I could never feel the same with anybody else " George looked at the elder and gently cupped his face with his hands. "If we wouldn't be married already I would marry you now." "Silly." Richard chuckled and looked at his lover, at the gray stubbles on his chin, the wrinkles around his eyes, his cheekbones and the lines next to them, the cute little freckles that appeared when he had been working in their garden for a long time.  He loved every part of him and was still fascinated by his beauty, even 77 years old he was still the most handsome man he had ever met in his life, and he was his soulmate after all. "How can you still look so good at this age, I feel like an old potato compared to you." "Well maybe you should use the skincare I told ya about..." George joked and kissed him softly. "Funny, dear. You are just stunning, no matter what age." He gently moved his fingers through his silver hair, there were some dark strands left and Ringo loved how long it had grown the last months. It felt silky between his fingers and he smiled at George, George smiled back at him. Whenever they were together they felt young again. They laid there like that for a while, just gazing at eachother, so in love and glad to share this peaceful moment together. At some point, Ringo turned so they could spoon. He sighed softly when he felt Georges body pressing against his and he took his hand in his, pressing a kiss to it before he mumbled a "Good night, sleep tight." And closed his eyes. George was mumbling an "I love you." Back and pressed a kiss to Ringos neck before he closed his eyes as well, both slowly falling asleep in the warm embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honus means 🐢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>